


The Truth Behind Lies

by Catw00man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: fma_fic_contest, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many think they know the Flame Colonel, but no one knows the truth he hides inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Behind Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, I had a bit of fun with this one. I do adore smug little Roy.
> 
> Written for the [fma_fic_contest](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com) for the prompt: _Forbidden Love_

People like to think they know him. The very idea brings a smile to Roy's lips because nothing could be further from the truth. He's spent years building a reputation, crafting the perfect facade and he's been successful beyond his imaginings. Half of Central and all the military brass think he's a habitual womanizer. The very idea is laughable, but it's provided the perfect cover. Dozens of "dates" have brought him invaluable information and carefully dropped ladies' names have allowed those under his command to operate without detection. He pretends his life is an open book which has made it all the more easy to practice deceit in plain sight. 

His supposed prowess with the ladies isn't his only cover. Those who know him best are certain they know the true object of his desire. He lets them believe it because he knows Riza would never enlighten them. The truth is she's always been the sister he never had, the family he'd always longed for. She _is_ the one he loves more than any other, but she's not the one who makes his breath quicken and his blood run hot. 

That title belongs to one he couldn't possibly reveal himself to so he cloaks his desire with countless insults and misdirection. No one alive knows the secret he's always buried deep inside. But sometimes, when those golden eyes lock with his and the air crackles with forbidden fire, he's tempted to speak the words he can never say.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always loved and appreciated. :-)


End file.
